Nightfall:Bloodlines and Masquerades
AM Omniance: May 31st 2:00 a.m. Los Angeles, Santa Monica, Budget Pawn Apartments AM Omniance: Fred: She's sitting on the floor, watching Blade. It seems that all she watches lately are vampire movies. After a moment she looks over at Marcus and smiles a little. So how was your first day with umm... The cop, Odie? AM Arbi: Marcus: He smiles a bit but he looks a little uncertain. It was good. He remembers the katana and how painful it was despite being a ghost. AM Omniance: Fred: He seem like a trustworthy guy? The sound of vampires dying is heard from the TV. AM Arbi: Marcus: He glances at the television at the sound of the vampires dying. I think we can trust him but... I still don't know what he is. AM Omniance: Fred: What if he's just a normal guy, who has some weird gift that let's him turn into... Smoke? AM Arbi: Marcus: He raises an eyebrow at her. AM Omniance: Fred: I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, for the sake of normalcy, but there was something weird about him... She looks down for a moment. If I concentrate, I can see this... "Aura" around people. A normal person's is white, with varying intensity... But his was... Alternating colors. Grey-ish, then green... Something else... She looks to Marcus. I don't understand what the auras even mean, just that his is different than everyone else's. AM Arbi: Marcus: I haven't seen him turn into smoke yet but I do know he has some ice power. He made a knife and sword out of ice, out of nothing. PM Omniance: Fred: She seems a little confused. Maybe he's a wizard or something... She goes quiet for a moment. ...You think you could teach me how to punch? PM Arbi: Marcus: His eyes widen a little, surprised by the question. He smiles. Yeah, I could. Easy. PM Omniance: Fred: I feel like I'm really strong... But I hit like a girl, so... She shrugs sheepishly. PM Arbi: Marcus stands up from the bed, about ready to start showing Fred how to punch a little better but his voice is cut off by a sudden knock on the door. He turns to look, not wanting the landlord or Stacy to hear his voice if they're outside. PM Omniance: Fred: She looks to the door, then to Marcus for a moment as she walks over to it. She looks through the eyehole. Who is it? PM Arbi: There isn't anyone standing outside, just an empty hallway. PM Arbi: Marcus: He stands off to the side so he isn't seen but stays close just incase. PM Omniance: Fred: She looks back at Marcus again as she unlocks the door and then opens it, looking out into the hall. PM | Edited 12:20:50 PM Arbi: There doesn't appear to be anyone out in the hallway, up or down the stairs. Just before she closes the door Fred sees a paper on the floor at her feet. It's a postcard from Santa Monica, the photo on it is of the nearby peer where the arcade is. Like the card before this one is also unmarked. PM | Edited 12:18:45 PM Omniance: Fred: She looks back and forth again before bending down and picking it up. She closes the door and locks it, then turns around, looking at the card. After a moment she flips it over to see what's on the back. It's blank. She looks up at Marcus. PM | Edited 12:20:13 PM Arbi: Marcus: He walks back up to her, wondering if she saw anyone outside before he looks down at the postcard and reads it. Santa Monica Peer... PM | Edited 12:22:17 PM Omniance: Fred: Maybe I'm supposed to go down there, meet with someone... It's probably the guy from across the hall. She thinks for a moment. PM Arbi: Marcus: Why doesn't he just talk to you here? He feels like this could be a trap after what happened earlier. PM Omniance: Fred: He said it wasn't safe to talk here... Let's just go check it out. I'm sick of being in the dark all the time, about everything. Maybe he'll have some answers. PM Arbi: Marcus: He briefly glances back towards the window at the dark street outside. I don't think this is a good idea but you're right... If he knows something that we don't, it's worth a try. PM Omniance: Fred: She walks over and grabs her purse. What's the worst that could happen? She looks back over at Marcus as she grabs her keys from the counter, then shrugs. PM | Edited 12:34:02 PM Arbi: Marcus: He has a list in his mind of a lot of things that could go wrong but with him there, with her, most of them are crossed out. He waits for her to check if the coast is clear before following her out into the hallway. PM Omniance: Fred: I think Stacy's still in the hospital... She looks at the door to Marcus's old apartment, now Feliks' apartment. The lock is still broken, and she momentarily feels bad about it. You're safe. PM | Edited 12:54:47 PM Arbi: Marcus: He walks out with her, not trying to make much noise. He's no longer is wearing his black t-shirt that has "security" written across it since Odie cut it up and is now wearing a white button shirt. About fifteen minutes later... The two of them are walking down the dimly lit sidewalk, there's a familiar large building coming up on the way to the peer. It's the gallery. PM Omniance: Fred: She sighs as she sees the gallery. Seems like the last time we were here was months ago... But it's only been a few weeks. PM Arbi: Marcus: He looks around while they're walking together, making sure there aren't any parked black Hummers nearby. After he looks back at the large gallery building, there's still police tape across the front doors. Looks like it's still closed... PM Omniance: Fred: She doesn't really looks at the gallery. The pier's closed down already from the looks of it. The main road to the pier has been locked, and a large sign stating the hours it's open, and during which days, is on it. It closes around 11 on weekdays. When I first moved here, I used to come down to this pier at night... There's a way through the parking garage up ahead that they don't close up. She walks a little faster towards the large cement parking structure. Unlike in the movies, there's actually a few lights on inside, so it's not too ominous. PM Arbi: Marcus: He follows closely behind her. The last time I came down here I was 11yrs old. I think Ricky might've been here too... He enters the parking garage with her, it's full of cars since it's night time. PM Omniance: Fred: I like the beach at night... In the city... Everything just... Nevermind. Heh. She looks over at Marcus. How was it, when you came here last? PM Arbi: Marcus: I remember going to the arcade here with Ricky while our parents walked around the pier and talked. He pauses for a moment while he remembers Ricky's family. His mom and dad were both really nice people. PM Omniance: Fred: That sounds nice. You two seemed like you were really close. She has a solemn smile as she leads Marcus to the back corner of the garage, to what looks like a maintenance door. Like she said, for some reason it's unlocked, and she opens it, leading out to a small alleyway that runs along the side of the theme park. PM | Edited 1:12:31 PM Arbi: Marcus: He smiles slightly before following her down the dimly lit alleyway. He isn't sure who they're looking for or what his name even is. How does this guy look like? He keeps his voice down so no one hears them coming. PM | Edited 1:15:35 PM Omniance: Fred: Really skinny... A little taller than me. Brown hair, I don't really remember his eye color. He has a lot of tattoos and smoked... As they walk out of the small alleyway and onto the pier, there's a few shops nearby. An arcade that looks like it's been around a while, along with a few closed up food stands and even a pub. There's also the typical tourist shops filled with post cards and various other souvenirs. Fred looks to the left, and there's a long walkway that leads out over the ocean. PM Arbi: Marcus: I had a feeling he smoked... I could smell it in the hallway back in the apartment. PM Omniance: Fred: She starts walking down the main walkway, passing the arcade. Maybe I should take up smoking again... She pauses. I mean... She sighs, not meaning to say "again". I meant... Well it's not like it'll kill me I guess... She looks down and seems to fidget a little. PM | Edited 1:21:28 PM Arbi: There's music coming from somewhere in the pier, it sounds like it's coming from below them near where the beach is. Sounds like a radio. Marcus: Do you hear that? He looks around before walking over to the edge and looking down towards the shore, there's a barrel down there on fire with someone standing near it. PM Omniance: Fred: She looks over the pier with Marcus. Guess we should've just taken the long way through the parking garage. She looks around. There's a ramp that leads down there, somewhere around here. PM | Edited 1:23:38 PM Arbi: Marcus: This way. He leads the way towards the ramp. It's a long wooden ramp that circles around a mysterious small building with no doors before stopping at the beach below. PM Omniance: Fred: She follows after Marcus quickly. You know I came here a few times in the day, and saw people eating inside this place, but couldn't find a way in... Is that weird? She watches her reflection stare at her in the mirror-shined windows, and then her eyes wander to Marcus's reflection for a moment, and she smiles a little. PM Arbi: As the two of them get closer to the lit barrel Fred realizes it isn't Feliks. It's a young woman wearing black jeans and a small shirt, it's hard to tell but Fred can see she has black hair. The woman is holding her hands out towards the fire like she's trying to stay warm. The music they heard is playing from a nearby radio. PM Omniance: Fred: She looks at Marcus. We might have the wrong person. She looks towards the pier for a moment, before looking back to the woman near the fire. PM Arbi: Feliks: They see him walk out of the tunnel towards the young woman, he looks like he might be her friend until he grabs her and bites deep into her neck. The woman doesn't look like she can do anything while he has hold of her. Even though it only lasts a moment it feels like he's biting her for a full minute before he lets go of her. She doesn't react to what just happened and stands there, like she's just been drugged. PM Omniance: Fred: She narrows her eyes and then whispers. I knew it! PM Arbi: Marcus: He whispers. Is that him? Feliks: He doesn't say anything to them as he walks closer to the water, like he's too busy enjoying the taste of blood. PM Omniance: Fred: Yeah... That's him. She looks to the girl and then to Feliks, making her way towards him after a moment. She calls out to him. I'm guessing you're the one that left both of those cards. PM Arbi: Feliks: He takes out a cigarette and places it in between his lips without lighting it. Did your detective friend tell you that? He looks to the side towards Fred, seeing Marcus walk up beside her. PM Omniance: Fred: She can't tell if he's being sarcastic. Why would... What did you want to talk about? PM Arbi: Feliks: It doesn't surprise you that I know about him? He moves the unlit cigarette in his mouth a little. I don't like watching others, but I hear things. Someone else is watching you. PM Omniance: Fred: I'm a vampire, my friend is a... She shakes her head. Why would anything surprise me anymore? She pulls some of her hair from her face as she looks at him. ...Anyway, who is watching? Did they send that... Thing after me and my friend tonight? PM Arbi: Feliks: He takes out his lighter and looks back at her. The Gangrel vampire. Strong ones can transform but they don't like to listen. He lights his cigarette finally. What did Thomas tell you? PM Omniance: Fred: Just... Almost nothing about Vampires, or what it is to be one.. He explained that we have some kind of weakness for "beauty"... Sunlight kills me... Bullet aren't too bad, but holy things or places can repel or harm me... I remember he said something about staying away from blades, weapons... He said that there was a group called... Umm... They were trying to chase us down... She sighs. It was all so fast, and then he left... They were the Camarina? ...Camera... I can't remember... PM | Edited 2:27:06 PM Arbi: Feliks: Camarilla. They are like government, they are reason you didn't know vampires were real. He looks backs towards the dark ocean. Thomas knows something, very dangerous secret. The Camarilla hunted him down because they want it. PM Omniance: Fred: Are they the ones watching me? Did they send that... Gangrel? PM Arbi: Feliks: If the Camarilla want you dead then you would not be standing here with me. I don't know who send Gangrel. I don't know who kidnap Thomas. It's big mystery. PM Omniance: Fred: She sighs a little. Then what did you want to talk about? PM Arbi: Feliks: I don't know who kidnap Thomas but I heard stories of woman who holds the sun in her hand. PM Omniance: Fred: She looks at Marcus for a moment, then back to Feliks. The one that attacked club? PM Arbi: Marcus: Her name is Wolfe. Feliks: Wolfe... I did not know this. He drops his cigarette to the sand below before stepping on it. You must find this woman and save Thomas. Marcus: He remembers what Odie told them about the house. We might already know where she is but... it's dangerous. Feliks: Fred is childe of Thomas. A childe without her sire is... more dangerous. You are confused and maybe you break the rules. I cannot hold hand but I'll do my best to help. Thomas says you are vampire of beauty, he means Toreador vampire. PM Omniance: Fred: Toreador? ...So that means that there's different kinds of vampires? ...That must of been what he meant when he said "our bloodline"... What about you? What's your... Bloodline? She looks back at Marcus for a moment then to Feliks. PM Arbi: Feliks: Brujah vampire. He flexes his arms, despite being skinny he looks like he has a little muscle. Big muscles, see? I kid, I am Malkavian but low generation, not many voices. He almost mumbles the last part. Fred, do you know of the Masquerade? PM Omniance: Fred: She looks at Marcus again, then back to Feliks. ...Like a ball, or a party I guess? PM | Edited 3:26:16 PM Arbi: Feliks: The Masquerade is tradition. Camarilla enforces these traditions so people never know vampires are real. It's easy, do not use powers in public. Do not bite if human is watching and if you make mistake and someone finds out vampires are real, you need to kill them. PM Omniance: Fred: ...I think a lot of that would just be common sense... Though. She looks at Marcus and shrugs a little. Why would I go around telling people that I'm a vampire? PM | Edited 3:33:41 PM Arbi: Feliks: You are a vampire, a kindred. You must drink blood always. This means you must bite them for the rest of your life. If you are careful it can be a very long time but many mistakes can happen. PM | Edited 3:34:10 PM Omniance: Fred: She looks down, and then to the waves rolling up onto the beach. ...I guess you're right. PM Arbi: Marcus: He sighs and puts his arm around Fred, trying to comfort her. Feliks: I'm not so good at explaining but I'll keep trying. Anymore questions? PM Omniance: Fred: Why are you telling all of this to me? Did someone send you? Or are you just... Some kind of good Samaritan? PM Arbi: Feliks: I am old friend of Thomas but we do not speak so much anymore. He shrugs. I am not beautiful I guess. He takes out another cigarette and lights it. I am telling you this because I care for old friend, even if he does not care for me. PM Omniance: Fred: She pulls her hair back and thinks for a moment, thinking in silence. Our detective friend might know where he is. We were thinking of asking him to take us there... She sighs. I feel so bad... Just leaving him with those people... Who knows what's being done to him... I think... When I sleep I can almost... Feel like something wrong is happening to him... Let we're connected... I can't explain it. It scares me... But he told me to stay away, and live normally... And I feel compelled to do what he told me... She sighs. It doesn't make sense... But, do you know what I'm trying to say? PM Arbi: Feliks: You are childe of Thomas, it's not so strange that you feel this bond. PM Omniance: Fred: She seems suddenly resolved. Fuck it then... We have to try and find him. She looks to Marcus. I need more answers to what's going on, and I can't just... Sit around and act like life is still normal. She looks somewhat resolved. You'll help me, right? PM Arbi: Marcus: Yes, of course I'll help. I want to help... He remembers what Wolfe is capable of doing against vampires. Maybe we'll find out who these people are that kidnapped Thomas... PM Omniance: Fred: Tell the cop... She shakes her head. Odie... Tell him that we're going to need his help to track Thomas down. I think it's obvious that he'd be on board with it... He seems like he wants to get to the bottom of whatever is happening, even more than I do... She looks over to Feliks. Thanks... For all the information, and the help. PM Arbi: Feliks: Proszę bardzo. He inhales from his cigarette. Your welcome. PM Arbi: Marcus: Wait, I don't think I ever got your name. Feliks: My name is... Feliks and you are Marcus. It's good meeting you both. He looks to the side as the black haired woman begins to "wake up" and realize where she is. Feliks walks off with his cigarette still in his mouth. Please, take care. PM Omniance: Fred: She grabs Marcus's arm and starts walking down the beach in the opposite direction, moving under the pier. So are you ever gonna teach me how to throw punch? PM Arbi: Marcus: He kind of wonders if the black haired woman will become a vampire now but he doesn't really know any of these vampire rules. This whole night has felt so strange to him but being near Fred comforts him enough to feel okay about it. I'll start you off with the basics tonight but I'll have to teach you how to fight eventually. He smiles. PM Omniance: Fred: Well, now you get to live the dream. She smiles back at him.